


Under the Sea

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Have some hope to tide you over until 3x03, SO, Written because that picture of the two of them at that breakfast table was giving me feels, post 3x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Luisa has dropped off the surface of the earth, swapping it for a life under the waves with Rose. But is that really what she wants?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So that spoiler picture was messing with me, and after a Roisa-less episode wherein Rafael did not even _mention_ his missing sister, I decided this fandom could use a pick-me-up. So have some healthy Roise developments for a change.
> 
> Let's just keep our fingers crossed that next week's ep doesn't make things worse for them. Enjoy this short in the meantime!

Luisa distractedly made her way through the mazelike corridors of the submarine, which six weeks ago would have been a problem as she would have surely gotten lost or hit her head one a pipe. But by now she could blindly find her way through them, which was more a necessity than a figure of speech.  

The submarine's corridors where dark, narrow and always sweltering hot. Luisa hated them. The larger rooms were a bit better to stomach, it felt less like the walls were closing in on her and Rose kept them on climate control so they were much more like the muggy Miami heat than full on industrial oven.  

As soon as she walked in to the kitchen she felt like she could breathe again, gulping down the cooler air until she felt more in control. 

'Hey, everything okay?' Rose said as she put two glasses of orange juice down on the already set table.  

Luisa nodded, putting the laptop she held clutched to her chest down next to her plate before sitting down herself.  

'What happened?' Rose asked as she sat down next to her. Resting her elbows on the tabletop. 

'I had another dream,' Luisa said, looking down at the bread roll on her plate, not sure if she could look Rose in the eyes.  

She had been having bad dreams for weeks now. After the third or fourth time it happened she had broken down and told Rose about it. It was the first real talk they had in well, ever. She had hoped that maybe telling Rose about her fears would make the dreams stop. But they hadn't.  

Almost every night without fail she dreamt up the most horrible scenarios: Rose abandoning her, leaving her all alone on some island with no place to return to. And sometimes it wasn’t Rose who did the abandoning, sometimes she herself left, only to find out that Rafael didn't want to see her. That she was all alone in the world. No one on her side. Or very rarely, they focused on even darker thoughts, on Rose pulling a gun on her like she had done to the detective. Or on Rose burying her in wet cement like she did her father. She knew Rose would never do that, not to her, but there was some part of her that knew Rose was capable of it. And that was hard to swallow.  

'Do you want to talk about it?' Rose asked, pouring Luisa a cup of tea. 

'I went back home, to Miami,' Luisa said, her voice soft and uneven. 'And Rafael started yelling at me. At how we weren't family any more. How I had betrayed him and dad by going with you. How all of this was my fault. How he never wanted to see me again.' 

'It was just a dream, Luisa,' Rose said, putting on a comforting smile Luisa knew to be true. 

Over the last couple of weeks, Luisa had become better at reading Rose. At finding out when she was being sincere and when she was playing at being sincere. The differences where minute, just small tells Luisa would never have noticed if they hadn't been so close together for nearly two months now. But there was not a lot of room on the submarine to be alone, and now she had Rose, she wanted to be with her too. Even if that raised all sorts of confusing dilemmas.  

'I know,' Luisa sighed, feeling tears start to burn in her eyes. 'But then I read some articles about him and the hotel and _you_  and there is not one mention of me. Anywhere. He has not mentioned me at all. He isn't looking for me. It is like he has already forgotten me.' Tears made their way down her cheeks as she flipped open the laptop to show Rose the article she had been reading before joining Rose for breakfast. 

Rafael had been urging people to be on the lookout for Rose, whose possible resurrection from the dead had fired up the conspiracy message boards 2ith the most impossible theories, none of them close to the truth. But he or anyone else hadn't once mentioned Luisa, urged people to be on the look out for her too. It was like she didn't exist.  

Rose read the article with a clinical detachment. She wasn't happy that the police knew she was still alive, which was part of the reason why they were still underwater and had yet to resurface. A tiny packaging flaw and a momentary loss of attention to detail had branded Rose as a murderous, powdered donut eating criminal and she was not at all happy with that moniker.  

'He's an idiot,' Rose said. 'And you don't need him.' 

'He's my brother, Rose. My only family,' Luisa said as she closed the laptop again. 'And I don't know if I can do this.' 

'Can do what?' Rose asked, putting the cup of coffee that had been hovering between the table and her mouth back down on the table as concern grew in her eyes.  

'This. Us,' Luisa cried, tears now flowing freely from her eyes down her cheeks. 'I don't know if I can forgive you. I love you. But I can't trust you. How can I trust you? After everything that happened? After what you did...'  

They had been dancing around this issue the entire time. And Luisa knew Rose knew that. That that was why she had given her space and time and was doing her best to seem as non-threatening as possible. But it was the origin of her dreams. Because if she couldn't make it work with Rose, she would have no on to return to. And even now, she wasn't certain if she could make it work with Rose.  

'I don't know, Luisa,' Rose said sincerely. 'I just know that I love you and that I _want_ to make this work. I don't want to lose you because of the things that I did. And I know that what I did, I can't make up to you. But I do hope you can learn to trust me again. Because you,' she said, reaching out to brush the tears from Luisa's cheek, 'are all I care about. So whatever you need I will do it. If you want to go back to Miami, I will take you there.' 

Luisa took a deep breath, the cool air rushing in shakily, but it did help clear her head for a little bit.  

'I don't want to go back to Miami. I want to be here, with you. Well, maybe not exactly here,' she said, looking around the metallic hull of the submarine, 'but I want to be with you. I just don't know how to get those dreams to stop. How I can actually _be_ with you. After _everything_. But I want to. I really do.' 

Rose smiled softly, covering Luisa's hand with her own. 'If we, with out combined IQ's of over 300 don't know, maybe we should ask for help?' 

Luisa looked up, never had she expected Rose to bring up getting outside help. But then again, Rose had always been trying to get her back in to rehab or to get her to talk to someone. So maybe she was underestimating Rose's desire to get better. Because they could both see there was too much between them to just ignore.  

'Like, therapy?' 

Rose nodded. 'If you want. It might help us. I have never done this before, been in a real relationship. I know how they work, but I also know that _you_ need to have your feelings validated and I know I am not equipped to handle that. But I would like to be. I want to be there for you, Luisa. So if you want to go to do some form of couple's counseling or therapy I would be open to that.' 

'Really?' Luisa said, weaving her fingers between Rose's before squeezing her hand. 'You would do that for me?' 

'Not just for you, for us. I love you, Luisa. And I want you to be happy with me.' 

'I love you too,' Luisa said, her smile a little watery but it was definitely a smile. It was a start, maybe she and Rose could work through this. They both wanted to, and that would just have to be enough. 

They lapsed into silence for a moment, Rose's thumb comfortingly brushing across her knuckles. And Luisa was once again reminded of the fact that while being with Rose was conflicting and a burden on her conscious, she also loved being with Rose. They fit together. They belonged. So she wanted to make this work. For the both of them. 

'So, where are we going to find a therapist in the middle of the ocean?' Luisa started, a small smile forming her lips.  

'I have some ideas where to find one,' Rose smiled mysteriously. 'But let's have breakfast first, we can look at résumés later.' 

Luisa nodded, a yawn interrupting the motion halfway through.  

Rose smiled warmly at her. 'Those résumés can wait a little longer, maybe you should take a nap first. Catch up on some sleep.' 

'Will you join me?' Luisa asked uncertainly. She hadn't yet figured out a way to keep the nightmares at bay, but Rose holding her while she slept usually seemed to work. 

'Of course, whatever you want,' Rose smiled, leaning across the table to lightly brush her lips against Luisa's. 'I love you.' 

'I love you, too,' Luisa smiled back, already feeling the grip her nightmares had on her start to fade. They could make this work, they had to. The greatest love story ever told couldn't end like this, with the both of them drifting apart under the sea, drowning under the weight of their past.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on this work and general Roisa feelings are always welcome, because if we don't talk about them apparently no one will. So, let's talk!
> 
> Thank you for reading and no matter what horrors the writers have in store for them, I will always be here to fix it!


End file.
